Saranna Weaver
Saranna is quiet, often reserved and somehow at the same time sarcastic. She remains stoic most of the time but has displayed sexual arousal after killing somebody. Saranna has mastered several different types of martials and formed them into her own lethal and effective style, making her a highly effective killer. __TOC__ Abilities Reflexes/Reaction A massive gain in her body’s ability to process information and react instantly to outside stimuli. The side effect of this is that if the ability remains used for an extended amount of time, Saranna risks tearing muscle fibers and ligaments. The ability also increases her body’s ability appropriately react at speed to the threat so she can avoid harm. An example of this would be if somebody fired a .223 from a M16A4, she would be able to visually track and avoid the fired round. She keeps this in a constantly Active State. Strength When used, Saranna is granted the ability to move much more weight that she would normally be able too. The major drawback to this ability is the limitation of weight that her bones can support before they break. While this ability is active, Saranna is easily stronger than any werewolf or vampire. She has not yet reached the upper limit to her strength, often displacing more than 10 thousand pounds with ease, giving rise to the possibility that Saranna has no upper limit to what she can move as long as her skeletal structure remains intact. Agility Often used in tandem with her ability to augment her reflexes/reaction time, this ability allows her to flex and twist her body in ways that otherwise would seem impossible to an organic creature. When pushed too far while using this ability, it can cause bone structure fractures in her body which can then lead to broken bones. Resilience/Durability This ability will allow Saranna to take massive amounts of damage to her body before faltering. She is able to withstand large bore, high powered weapons up to and including 25mm Bushmaster rounds as well as all types of stabbing/slashing weapons and blunt impact weapons. In addition to this, this ability also allows her to fall from elevated heights without injury. The downside to this ability is that when it is used it actually causes internal damage to her body often causing Saranna to cough up a fair amount of blood. Though this ability repels damaging effects to her body, if left active for too long, it will start to fail and even reverse its effect, making her body more fragile then what it would be in its normal state, this ability literary kills Saranna from the inside out. This can be used in tandem with her strength but the results can leave Saranna several weakened after words. Overcharge This ability, in essence, is her using all her other abilities at once but with much more intensity behind the ability. Much like the name suggests, this ability overcharges her body with massive amount of energy, propelling her entire physical state well beyond superhuman levels. While this ability does not often backfire when she does cast it, after the effects wear off her body, it leaves massive amounts of internal damage and bleeding in her body from it being under such a highly stressed state for even a short amount of time and often requires Saranna to be bed rested and on life support anywhere from a few days to several weeks while she recuperates. If this ability is used too much or for too long, it is entirely possible for Saranna to end up killing herself. In addition, to the normal abilities being used, this one also greatly enhances her ability to cover grounds of great distance in excess of a few miles in mere moments. Combat Skill Having been trained from birth, Saranna was trained to be nothing more then a killer and as such she has not only mastered a wide variety of martial arounds from around the world, she has formed them into her own aggressive and very deadly style of martial arts. Saranna is also, for a lack of a better words, flawless when comes to anything when that can be used as a cutting or slicing weapon. While only slightly less than perfect when compaired to her skill with edged weapons, she is still HIGHLY '''lethal when it comes to firearms having been trained on everything from a small .22 snubnose to the high caliber .50BMG and everything in between. Collapsed Mental State While not really a power or ability, the state of mind for Saranna should be noted. Ever since The Shift happened Saranna's mental state as been less then perfect and because of such her mind is simply unable to process any type of fear reponse. In addition to this, the fact that her mind is now so chaotic, it makes it nearly impossible for a telepath to read her mind, often showing up as simply nothing; of course if a telepath focused hard enough, they '''might '''be able to hear surface thoughts. In addition to this, it is simply impossible for a telepath to implant '''anything into her mind or alter her senses in anyway. (Ex: Illusions, thoughts.) Biological Profile Appearance Saranna has a small, slender body, barely North of five feet tall, but the terms petite or frail would be pushing things a little too far. She has an athletic build, no perceivable muscle definition unless she flexes, but the way her body is sculpted suggests that there is some strength in her body. Her dark brown hair almost always stays down near her shoulders in a slightly messed style. In everyday life she tends to wear summer dresses, typically cooler colors such as navy blue or darker shades of green. These outfits are looser fit from the waist down and only reach as far as the knees to ensure that her mobility is not impaired. She also wears loose fitting jeans and plain colored shirts when she is not found in one of her summer dresses. Her choice of foot wear has always been a pair of tactical boots and she is rarely seen in any sort of formal wear unless a mission requires it. When on a "mission", she wears a suit designed by her and for her. The suit is made of a matte black Ripstop Nylon/Kevlar weave that allows her a greater range of motion while at the same time allowing her some degree of protection, the suit also has a MOLLE attachment setup, allowing Saranna a wide range of customization for her weapons load. It is not uncommon to see Saranna using a head mounted Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) unit. Personal Belongings While she does not have any sort of emotional attachment to any one type of object, she has always been seen with a single knife, a flip blade knife that is a total of 6 inches long with a slight inward curve of the blade and made of carbon steel. This weapon stays on her at all times and is honed to nothing short of perfection. She does, of course, have a wide range of weapons that she can call upon. Personality When initially meeting Saranna she would appear to anybody that didn’t know her as a quite, reserved female. This is hardly the case, Saranna is a rather violent individual, a sort of controlled chaos lurks in her demented head. Having a “kill first ask later” mentality, she is the type that would kill you without a second thought and there is no target that is safe from her wrath. She has kidnapped, tortured and assassinated men, women and children of all ages. While normally a rather stoic person in normal everyday life, when she gets into a fight, it’s like a switch in her head is tripped and an animal is releases, often becoming cold, calculating and ruthless. There is a different side to her as well when she fights that is very different than a killer. She will often toy with a person, giving them false thoughts and hope of them making it out alive when she really has no intention to let them live. What makes Saranna particularly deadly, is the fact that she actually enjoys killing other people, often getting a sexual release after killing somebody. No that does not mean she has sex with dead bodies, but she is actually turned on by the act of murder. Saranna has also exhibited traits of having Intermittent Explosive Disorder as well as traits of Anti-Social Personality Disorder, which is not too confused with Avoidant Personality Disorder. Saranna has no religious beliefs to follow or guide her, often dismissing such people that claim that there is some sort of God as idiots or delusional. Even after the Cataclysm, Saranna still firmly denies the existence of such deities. History Saranna Weaver was born in a different reality than the one she currently resides in. In her reality, Japan had won World War II and had all but conquered the world, crushing almost every bit of resistance that was stupid enough to pop up and while it was easy enough for the United Japanese Front to deal with the major portions of resistance, (A combination of all of Asia, the former United States, Canada, the upper parts of Mexico and parts of the UK.) it was clear that that resistance to Japan’s new imperial law world was more idea then actual threat but is history has taught anything to anybody, it was that a bunch of smaller things can topple a single large idea and it was with knowledge that Imperial Japan opened up several specialized schools in its homeland to train nothing but espionage, spying and assassinations, much like the Shinobi hired by the daimyo of Feudal Japan. It was in one of these schools that Saranna was born to a Western mother and given a Western name to allow her to fit in better over a traditional Japanese name during her missions that lay ahead. Training for the child commenced as soon as she was old deemed old enough, her skills and knowledge were beaten into her relentlessly, causing Saranna to withdraw and become silent at an early age, she excelled at almost every aspect of training, but it was clear that Saranna really took to the use of bladed weapons, often able to keep up with her sensei in sword play. Saranna’s training continued throughout the years until the school’s head sensei felt that she was ready for her first mission at the age of 14. In the city of Chicago there was a politically powerful man that had was publicly talking about open revolt against Japan’s control, he was to be made a message of. Talk of rebellion will not be tolerated. Saranna was told her mission in detail on what she was to do in order to properly handle this, she was to crush his sprit and break him of his will. Since this man was such a well loved figure of the people in his area, opening killing him would do nothing make him a martyr and incite the rest of the area into open revolt. No, her mission was to make it look like a mistake, a little test of the skills she has accrued over the years and so Saranna was sent off on to her mission. She arrived in Chicago via a normal passenger plane, booked in coach over first class. Her arrival in stealth was everything and marked down to be perfect, even to the story that she was visiting a sick grandmother at home from another state. Saranna took a taxi to a rundown motel where she purchased a room for the night and waited for night fell over the sky before she left to the man’s house, which was ten miles away, so she could start her mission. It was nearly 2 AM when Saranna finally reached her target’s house and he was nowhere to be found, which was fine because he wasn’t the target anyway, it was his family, a wife and daughter, that Saranna was after. Getting in the house was easy enough after she clipped disabled the power and clipped the phone line, the man must have felt he was safe in such a rural area, the man was moron to think he could talk ill about the Japanese Empire and go unpunished. The assassination was quick and easy, first it was the daughter that she was to end first. The 10 year old girl woke up to Saranna’s hand covering her mouth before a single swipe of a knife split the child’s throat open as a fair amount of the life giving flood spilling over the young girls body and on to her sheets. The girl tried to scream but it was useless, Saranna not only cut the females throat but also sliced her larynx, making screaming impossible. The daughter expired in a last cough of blood as her lungs filled up with her own blood. Next was the mother down the hall. Her death was much slower and much more painful, she had shown a modest amount of restraint with the child but this woman would receive none so Saranna slipped into the woman’s bedroom and no more then a few feet away when the woman woke up to go use the bathroom. The woman didn’t see Saranna standing within the shadows in her half asleep state, it was a mistake that would cost the woman her life because on the way back to bed Saranna leapt on to the woman’s back, a thin steel garrote wire wrapped around the female’s neck a few times. The woman was rather resilient; she took a full three minutes to die. Much longer then Saranna guessed she would need. With the mission complete Saranna was quick to leave the house, making sure that there was no trace of her left in the area as she made her way back to the motel room. She left the very next day back to Japan with news of her mission success. The man never again spoke out against the Empire after Saranna’s mission. Over the years Saranna was sent on hundreds of more mission, each one with increased risk. Generals, corrupt politicians, royalty; nobody was spared when Saranna had them in her sights. She quickly became one of the most well known and skilled assassins within the guild and news of her exploits even reached public ears, with many false with statements of this person possessing powers not of this realm, it was all ridiculous of course. She possessed no unearthly powers. At least not until that fateful night that everything seemed to change and her life had been thrust in to chaos. Time Line Category:Characters